The Amazing Spider-Nin
by KyuubiWindscar
Summary: After failing to produce a proper Bunshin, his life was in shambles. Then, a weird spider bites him and puts him the hospital for a week. When he awoke, however, he had new powers and abilities that would make him into a legend...


**Chapter 1: Just a Friendly, Neighborhood Nuisance**

**X-X-X**

Time was running out.

It had to move fast, not entirely sentient but not entirely instinctual, the spider knew its life was ending soon, as strength left its body from years of being cryogenically frozen. It didn't know when it got free, or how, just that it could once again move, and that was all it took.

After trying to reproduce, with failed results, the spider could just..._feel _that there was another way to pass on its genes. That whatever energy it had been blasted with forever ago, changed it so that the formerly deadly venom would instead change the creature it bit.

It had wanted to give these _changes_ to its queen, but she was too far away, something it came to grips with when a summoner brought it into this forsaken land to be tortured by the snake man. But alas, it had to settle for the next best thing: one of these children in the open field.

The children seemed to be celebrating something, well most of them anyway, but one child in particular was cut off from the group, sitting alone of a swing. It decided at that point, its target would be _that_ boy, that by being the most accessible prey he would be endowed with powers neither of them could understand. Yet.

And so, it crawled up the tree holding the swing until it reached the branch where the rope was tied. Making a webline, it slowly descended until it reached the blond boy's neck, treading lightly to not get crushed before its goal was achieved.

And, with a single, not-quite-venom infused bite, the spider succeeded in its mission, not even caring as its life was carelessly taken in one swift slap by the boy it choose to bless.

**OoOoO**

Alone.

Today was a blatant reminder for Uzumaki Naruto that he was, is, and probably would always be alone. Watching the other kids get commendation for passing an exam he failed because of his lack of proficiency in a jutsu that was anything but useful in the field, Naruto felt as though life was mocking him in some way.

He wanted to change, but no matter how hard he practiced that darned jutsu he could never get the clone to be correct. His transformations were flawless, and his other skills were at least passable, but it was like some cosmic force was keeping him from passing his genin exam for the third time in a row.

Before he could curse any gods he didn't believe in or was aware of, he felt a slight tickle on his neck. Knowing it was an insect, he hesitated for a moment as he noticed someone was approaching him on the swing.

That moment of hesitation would prove to be life-changing as he felt the sharp pain of being bitten sent shockwaves through his nervous system, slamming his hand into the small creature in retaliation. He then turned to Mizuki, the person who'd approached him, but noticed that his senses were dulling almost instantly.

"Naruto? Naruto? Naru…"

"Mizuki...sense...ughhh," said Naruto as he tried to reply, only to fall to the floor, unconscious.

Mizuki, having lost the key to his plan, panicked and called for help, not wanting to be blamed directly for killing the village's Jinchuuriki, and possibly setting the beast loose on the village…

**OoOoO**

"What's his status, Dr.?"

"Well, Hokage-sama, it's...complicated."

"Explain."

"Well, the good news is that Naruto is going to be fine," started the doctor as he looked through the medical notes present near the unconscious Naruto's bedside. "The bad news, well, not necessarily bad, is that we don't know _how._ I mean, with his lineage and his tenant enhancing those traits, he shouldn't have been affected. But it's not just affecting him, it's _changing_ him."

"Like how?" asked the Hokage, a little more subdued than his earlier tone.

"His musculature is growing and developing at an insane rate, as he's already twice as strong as he was _this morning_. It's tapered off in the last couple of hours, but Naruto could reasonably be as strong physically as Tsunade by his fifteenth birthday," said the doctor in complete seriousness.

The Hokage's eyes widened for the first time in years, having truly been surprised by the news.

"That's not it, either. His bones and soft tissues are much denser than before, so he'll survive powerful impacts without so much as a bruise, and his tendons have also somehow become twice as elastic, so he's as flexible and durable as he is strong. And his stamina's also enhanced by the fact that his muscles no longer produce as many fatigue toxins as normal people, even ninja."

"So, you're saying that somehow, his physical abilities have grown almost tenfold? With no explanation?" said Hiruzen while trying to remain calm.

"We have...theories. All of them will take time to figure out, Hokage-sama. We aren't completely clueless."

Hiruzen nodded and looked on at the young boy lying in the bed, seemingly at peace. After a moment of reflection, he turned to his doctor and said, "Seal all records of his stay immediately. This, as well as any new developments are to be considered a SS-class secret. No one must know of these developments."

The doctor nodded and left to gather paperwork, while the aged Sarutobi glanced once more at his young charge before leaving to return to his administrative duties.

**OoOoO**

The first thing about the experience Naruto would remember was the dizziness. Mostly because he'd overheard the medics taking him away say he'd been bitten by a spider, so he expected to wake up with a headache instead of vertigo.

The second stimulus would always be up for debate, as Naruto couldn't tell if it was the sense of hearing or his much sharper vision hit him first. All he knew is that the sounds of a fly buzzing became unbearably loud, and his eyes found it and could nearly count the hairs on its body even though it was all the way across the room.

Startled by the new and overwhelming stimuli, Naruto jumped out of his hospital bed, the sheets and cover coming with him. He tried to stand, only to slip on the fabric he didn't know had stuck to his body.

'_What's going on? I'm not even using chakra and this stuff is just sticking to me like I'm covered in glue!' _thought the young Jinchuuriki while flailing about in the hospital room.

When he finally pulled off one sheet, he found his foot stuck to the wall, and his attempt to remove it removed part of the drywall instead of his intended outcome. Naruto ran to the door, trying to find help, only to pull the handle and part of the door from its source.

From the other side of the mangled door, three female nurses attempted to discern the cause of the ruckus. They arrived to a mostly destroyed hospital room, Naruto in the center of the destruction. A variety of objects were stuck to his body, but all of them dropped to the floor when he spotted the visitors to his room.

"Uhh, sorry about the mess. I just woke up and my body felt all weird," said Naruto, relieved that his ordeal was over.

**OoOoO**

After spending a week in the hospital, without _ramen_ much less, Naruto felt a bit irritable as he made his way through the streets of the village. While he was glad the spider left no lasting marks or lingering pain, spending a week in a hospital after failing your genin exam for the third time was a bit depressing to say the least.

The lack of ramen only multiplied the effect.

Deciding that food would ease the pain a bit, Naruto made his way to Ichiraku's, only to catch a glimpse of a few chuunin running across the rooftops. Pining for the chance to finally be a full fledged ninja, he wondered offhandedly if he could hear what they were running for with his new advanced hearing.

Attempting for the first time to focus his new abilities since getting acclimated to them, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks at what he heard.

"_The Scroll of Sealing has been stolen from the Hokage's Office! The fugitive hasn't been identified, but he's headed into the forest on his way out of the village!"_

Naruto gazed toward the ramen stand for a moment, as it was now within sight, before taking off in the direction of his apartment.

'_If these guys couldn't catch me all those years, no way they'll catch this guy. Besides, if I catch him quick, I'll be able to get ramen right after. It's a win-win!'_

**OoOoO**

It was the first time Naruto had truly exerting his body since the 'spider-bite' put him in the hospital, strange since he'd never been _in_ a hospital before. And before that day about a week or so ago, Naruto really hadn't given it much thought.

Clad in all navy with a hood over his head and a mask over his face, an outfit he'd used in a prank earlier this year, Naruto noticed for the first time that he felt...strange. Good strange.

When he jumped from tree to tree and landed, he didn't need to use chakra to enhance his strength or soften his landing. His joints and muscles felt so incredibly smooth that he could fully unflex his quadriceps, knees still bent, and then push off a branch without feeling any side effects on his hip joints. His sharper senses made it even easier for him to move, allowing him to even avoid the flies in the air as he jumped full speed through the forest.

He felt, in a word, _alive_. His body was stronger, faster, and more agile than he'd ever imagined, all without the benefits of chakra. He didn't even want to think what he could do if he incorporated his prior training in with this!

A rustle of leaves broke Naruto's reverie, reminding him why he'd taken off into the forest dressed in navy instead of his normal orange jumpsuit. He followed the sound and found two Konoha-nin in the middle of a small clearing, one laying on the ground bleeding and the other holding a shuriken preparing to kill the other. He fought the urge to jump in and fight, mostly because the one poised to kill the other had just begun his monologue and information was king in the shinobi business.

"Even though you managed to find me, Iruka, it would seem as though your time as a teacher has dulled your skills considerably. Even the Kyuubi brat could have seen that coming," said the uninjured ninja, who Naruto could now identify as one of his former sensei, Mizuki.

"Mizuki, after all this time, you'd really betray the village? And everyone in it? You're disgusting, and don't dare speak of Naruto like that!" said Iruka defiantly, before being kicked in his injured ribs.

Naruto froze in place, dropping the flare he had prepared to throw. Iruka defending was one thing, but somehow he was...the Kyuubi no Yoko? Before he could make any rash decisions on his status, however, Iruka tossed a kunai, which Mizuki easily dodged, and went directly for Naruto's forehead. A strange sense of near-precognition sent shockwaves through his body, making do a hasty dodge move where he rotated his body at an odd angle, causing the kunai to bury itself in the tree trunk right behind him.

"Hmph, figures you'd defend the fox. You know it's just biding its time until it can get out again and wreak havoc on the village," said Mizuki.

"No, you know as well as I do that the fox is sealed _safely_ inside Naruto. It's not getting out, and Naruto isn't the fox!"

"Semantics. Anyway, I've spent too much time here, time for you to die, old friend."

As Mizuki threw the Fuma shuriken, he was not counting on a black dart to zip out of the treeline, intercepting his projectile before it hit its target and be thrown back at him in a manner of milliseconds. He was, however, able to dodge the intercepted weapon and allowed it to pass by him.

The black figure settled in a low stance where his knees were off the ground by about an inch, one hand was on the ground with it's upper body still facing Mizuki.

"Who are you?" asked Mizuki, confused by the new development.

Naruto, having just now realized his identity was hidden because of his hood covering his hair and the mask covering everything below his eyes, had a small dilemma. He wanted to shout out his name and his values and ninja way to his former sensei, a speech he'd practiced many times before. However, he knew from his lessons that an anonymous identity in today's ninja world was a godsend as it gave you the upper hand information wise in most aspects.

A flash of inspiration from the creature that started this whole mess, as well as a chance for him to show up his old sensei without him even realizing who defeated him.

"Who am I? I'm the Spider-Nin!" said Naruto in a low voice, hoping neither teacher could recognize it, while doing a single, exaggerated front flip in the air and poised to kick his teacher with his newfound agility and strength.

In a stroke of bad luck, Naruto's kick missed. Mizuki's counterpunch did not.

The blue eyed wonder flew backwards from the force and crashed directly into a tree next to Iruka, much to Mizuki's amusement. He then noticed that his hand hurt, a _lot_, and looked upon it to see that it had bruised where his knuckles had made impact with the masked ninja. He flexed and unflexed his hand, guessing he probably he had a hairline fracture or two in the hand judging from the pain.

'_He can't be older than thirteen or so, but his body is made of steel! Whoever this ninja is...he's going to pay for this injury. I'll slit his throat after removing that mask and hood,'_ thought the traitor as he approached his dazed opponent.

Unfortunately, he hit a bit of a snag in his plans when the mask didn't budge from the boy's face, no matter how hard he tried to pull.

"Why. Won't. This. Stupid. Thing. Come. _Off!_" exclaimed the traitor as he tried to unmask the would-be hero.

A strong hand grabbed Mizuki's wrist, nearly breaking it upon clenching it. He saw that it belonged to the masked shinobi, the 'Spider-Nin' as he called himself only moments ago.

"I don't know, it always works when I do it. Maybe you just have sweaty hands?" asked Naruto as he ducked a second punch from his former sensei.

Naruto used the overextended punch to his advantage as he twisted the appendage in his hand around until hearing an audible 'pop', then wrenching the dislocated forearm behind Mizuki and slammed him into the ground.

More rustling in the leaves reminded him that when he'd thrown the shuriken at Mizuki, he'd expected him to dodge so he made sure that it would strike the flare on the forest floor, drawing the attention of at least a few ninja on the search. He looked over at his still loyal sensei, noting that he had a kunai raised at him.

"Don't come any closer, whoever you are!"

"Relax, I'm not a threat to you. You just saw me take down this baka without breaking a sweat, there's no reason…"

Naruto was cut off by his sensei saying, "...no reason for you to not take the scroll and use it for your own ends. I'm sorry...'Spider-Nin', but I'm going to have to take you into custody, for village safety reasons."

Naruto looked behind him as more and more ninja were closing in, and down at the conscious-but-unresponsive Mizuki before making a decision.

He grabbed the Forbidden Scroll and took off into the forest, but not before saying, "Sorry, can't go to jail tonight, I gotta long day tomorrow and I don't wanna get to bed any later than nine! See ya!"

**OoOoO**

Hiruzen was mildly worried.

Not only was there a serious traitor in the midst of the village, teaching the children no less, but a strange criminal had taken off with one of the village's most prized possessions! And all because he'd taken a nap during the one time his ANBU guarding his office were taking a break…

He began to write a missive to add a name to the bingo book, five million ryo for this, 'Spider-Nin', dead or alive. For crimes against Konoha and having the audacity to keep his identity a secret. No village affiliation, at least that was known, and no known skill set at this time that could be exploited. The ninja was most likely a rogue element, trained by a nukenin somewhere to be an agent of chaos.

Just before marking the ranking of the Spider-Nin at "A", he looked up and saw that there, hanging off the side of the building in front of his window by simple ninja wire, was the Forbidden Scroll. He waved his hand and two ANBU agents dropped down from the ceiling, kneeling at his desk.

"Authenticate the scroll currently hanging off of my tower."

"Sir, report just came in. It's _the _scroll, sir. A team is extracting it right now," replied one of the ANBU while holding his hand to the radio in his ear.

Hiruzen stared incredulously at the scroll hanging outside his window, taking note of a small slip of paper stuck to the bottom with somewhat recognizable handwriting on it.

_Dear Oji-san,_

_I can't say who I am, but I figured you might want this back. I only learned the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu from it, I promise! Only because the regular Bunshin is so lame!_

_Signed,_

_Your Friendly, Neighborhood Spider-Nin_

Hiruzen's eyes narrowed, noting that the shinobi he almost put a sizeable bounty on was more than likely a child who'd gotten lucky somehow. Resolving himself to reduce the bounty to a few hundred thousand and mark his threat level at "C", the aged Hokage walked angrily to his desk at how they'd been had by someone so green.

"This….Spider-Nin….is nothing more than a mere nuisance. Call off the search teams," commanded the battle hardened old man.

"Yes, sir," said one of the ANBU as they both disappeared into the wind to give the command.

'_A ninja able to sneak onto the Hokage Tower without leaving a single trace of chakra being used. Judging from that note, he's either so skilled that he's toying with us or an incompetent fool. Either way, this Spider-Nin needs to be neutralized soon, but only once we get more information as to who he truly is.'_

**OoOoO**

Finally getting into his apartment and sure no one had followed him, Naruto finally took off his mask and pondered what his life would be like with his new identity. On one hand, he could just give up his new persona and simply go through the academy again, which he would ace especially with the new clone jutsu he'd just learned and used to get away from his pursuers.

But before he could give up and return to his humdrum life, Naruto had an epiphany.

'_I may not be a ninja yet, but nobody can tell Spider-Nin that he isn't! It'll be the greatest prank ever! No one will ever see it coming!'_

"I'm gonna be the greatest hero of all time by the time I'm through!" exclaimed Naruto into the empty winds of the night. He then looked down to see his new outfit was scuffed and had tears from where a kunai almost nicked him and from falling into underbrush a couple times.

"But first, I'm gonna need a new costume."

**OoOoO**

Mizuki breathed a sigh of relief when he finally heard footsteps pass his current location. After incapacitating the three Chuunin 'escorting' him into the custody of ANBU, he'd managed to give the pursuing animal masked elites the slip when he found an abandoned building with a hidden basement.

Searching for any means of escape, he came upon a large freezer that had been damaged due to disuse, although it still was still very cold. He looked at the empty shelves inside of it, trying to make sense of any of the descriptions before coming upon a small glass cylinder of green fluid.

_Physical enhancement serum_

_Amplifies natural strength, dexterity, endurance, and motor functions with 300 mL dosage. Effects permanent._

_Side effects: Currently unknown_

He smiled with an evil glee, as this had to be where that infernal Spider-Nin character from earlier had gotten his abilities from. No other way a body that small could pack a punch strong enough to disable a chuunin, especially from someone who telegraphed their attacks and moved inefficiently like a dead last academy student.

Disregarding the notion, as the masked shinobi had probably just been toying with him earlier, he ingested the entire serum from the container. He fell to the ground grasping his throat, writhing in pain from the effects of the strange liquid.

'_Probably...shouldn't have done that…'_ thought Mizuki as he tried desperately to breathe.

After nearly a minute of struggling, he managed to get a gasp of air, and threw his fist into the wall, smashing it to pieces.

After a small moments reprieve, Mizuki smiled at his increase in strength, noting that he had held back considerably with his punch because of his previous injury. Taking a look at his handywork, he noticed that the wall gave way to a tunnel of sorts, most likely an escape route.

Looking around the lab for anything worth taking with him, Mizuki found a series of blueprints he would need time to decipher, and made his way into the hidden cavern.

'_Mark my words. Both Konoha and that blasted Spider-Nin character will face my wrath. My return will be a reckoning the likes of which has never been seen!'_

**X-X-X**

**A/N**: This one got a mind of its own and I just decided to run with it instead of trying to hide from it. Really, I spent like two days avoiding this fic idea like the plague and then that preview in Mind Probe got written to "get it out of my system", then somehow it became a fic.


End file.
